


Let's Can't Sleep Together

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, No Sex, POV Bodhi Rook, Post-Rogue One, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I always have nightmares after a difficult mission,” Cassian murmurs as if reading Bodhi's mind. The words come soft in the dark, a confession. “That's why I don't like to sleep alone...after.”





	

It seems wrong that the sparkling sea, the brilliant trees, the clear sky should hold such a scene. There's shouting and screaming, the zing of blaster bolts, and the occasional distant explosion. The Death Star hovers in the sky, a pale orb that spells doom. Bodhi braces himself against the ship's bulkhead, hears the clatter of the grenade as it flies in through the open hatch. But it's too late, there's not enough time to return it before-

He jerks in the bed, crying out, it's _too soon _, he doesn't want to die here- But before he's even fully conscious, there are arms around him, soft murmuring in his ear.__

__“Bodhi, shh, it's all right, it was just a dream. Shh, I'm here. You're here. You're safe.”_ _

__Bodhi's eyes pop open, but all he sees is the dark room. Not the final battle on Scarif, not the grenade, but Cassian's room deep in the Rebel base on Yavin 4. He squeezes his eyes shut again, breath coming harsh gasps, just on the edge of whimpers. “It was so real,” he bites out, even though he knows it wasn't. Not really._ _

__“I know,” Cassian murmurs. His arms tighten, Bodhi's back pulled to his front, as if his hold can protect him from everything, including his own mind._ _

__It's only then, pressed so tightly together, that Bodhi realizes Cassian is trembling as well. It occurs to him to wonder whether the other man hadn't exactly been sleeping peacefully either._ _

__“I always have nightmares after a difficult mission,” Cassian murmurs as if reading his mind. The words come soft in the dark, a confession. “That's why I don't like to sleep alone...after.”_ _

__Bodhi feels strangely warm as Cassian's odd invitation that night suddenly comes into focus. The way his eyes had been shifty, his words hesitant. The offer for Bodhi to come to his room, and later his bed, while at the same time maintaining that he wasn't expecting sex._ _

__At the same time, Bodhi finds himself wondering how many other people Cassian has shared his bed with like this, if there had been sex any of those other times. The thoughts take his mind off his own nightmares, and he feels his heart start to quiet._ _

__They're silent for long moments. Bodhi feels like maybe he should say something. Worries he might made it more awkward._ _

__Cassian shifts slightly, not quite loosening his grip. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asks finally, seeming more uneasy than Bodhi has ever heard him._ _

__“No,” the pilot is quick to assure. He lays his own arms over Cassian's, trying to draw him closer. “I like being with you.” It comes out too much like romance, but he tries to ignore it and remember that that's not what this. Not quite._ _

__“Good.” Cassian slides closer again, hesitates for only a moment before pressing his face into Bodhi's hair. “I like having you here. I like being able to hold you and not have to think of you on a beach on Scarif-” He cuts himself off with a rough breath._ _

__Bodhi turns in his arms, gently, trying to make it clear that he's not escaping from Cassian's grip. He can't see his face, only a faint shadow of the curve of his jaw in the dim light from the room's computer console._ _

__Now that he's face to face with him, even invisibly, Bodhi too hesitates, forgetting what he had meant to do. He breathing feels too loud in the dark between them._ _

__“Can I kiss you?” Cassian breathes, the words coming out fast and tumbled as if he hadn't quite meant to say them aloud. “Just a kiss?” he clarifies._ _

__Which really clarifies nothing. _Just a kiss_ , as in merely a physical comfort rather than a continuing relationship or anything like that? _Just a kiss_ , as opposed to anything more physical right here and right now?_ _

__Bodhi doesn't want to think about it. In fact, when he forces himself not the think about it too deeply, it's simple: He's warm and comfortable and safe in Cassian's bed, and Bodhi wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him, so he does._ _

__It's a little awkward since they can't quite see each other; it takes a moment for their lips to connect, but then it's good. It's chase and gentle, a warm and comforting connection between them. Cassian's arms come around Bodhi again, a hand landing softly on his neck, and he finds his own mirroring them without thought._ _

__After a moment that feels both long and far too short, they part, and Cassian leans their foreheads together. “I don't want to take advantage of you,” he murmurs._ _

__Bodhi almost laughs. _If anything, we're taking advantage of each other_ , he thinks. Two wounded, desperate men who want to comfort and be comforted. There's no harm in it. “You're not,” is all he manages aloud._ _

__Cassian lets out a soft, relieved sound. Bodhi goes absolutely still as the captain's fingers play over his face, learning its shape without sight, as he sometimes sees Chirrut doing with Baze. “We should go back to sleep,” Cassian murmurs after awhile, his hand falling away. Bodhi manages to catch it before it gets too far, twines their fingers together before he can overthink it._ _

__“Yeah,” the pilot says, swallowing thickly. “Will you...”_ _

__Cassian makes a questioning noise._ _

__Bodhi flushes, glad he's hidden. “Like before?” he makes himself say, moving hesitantly. “I liked it when you were holding me from behind.”_ _

__“Oh. Of course. Turn over?”_ _

__Bodhi does, and the bed squeaks in protest, but soon he's comfortable again, Cassian at his back, breath warm on his neck, arms around him protectively. He remembers thinking he was going to die on that beach on Scarif. He never imagined he would end up here._ _

__“Goodnight,” Cassian murmurs against his ear._ _

__Bodhi softly returns the sentiment and closes his eyes, safe in the knowledge that if bad dreams wake either of them again, they won't be alone._ _

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I'm thinking of expanding this idea into a 5+1 with other people Cassian has slept with after missions. Thoughts?~~ [I did the thing.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13207743)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Simplest Form of Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207743) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth)




End file.
